The truth hurts the most
by morganaloves
Summary: Derek left Chloe. Two years after the break up Chloe gets a new apartment and an unexpected neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

CPOV

I hate him. I loved him. I don't want to love him. I wish I never met him. He left me! The man I was with for years! Six years. Six years, three months and five days. You'd think that would mean something.

I guess not. It's been two years since he left. I've tried to move on, I really have. I always end up comparing the guys I got out with to him. The only thing they have over him is they haven't broken my heart. Yet. That's what scares me. If I give my self completely over to someone they have the power to break me.

I can't do that again. Not after him. Not after Derek.

* * *

Wednesday

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over. After the ringing finally stopped I sighed in relief and sank further into my bed. The ringing started again and I groaned again. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone. I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes. "What Tori?" I answered.

"Well someone's a bitch in the morning." she replied. You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I sighed, "Again Tori, what?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know we are going out tonight," she said dismissively, "and you have to come!"

I flopped back on my bed, "Tori, I can't. I'm moving into my new apartment, remember?"

"Right, well then we'll go out Friday night. See you then." with that she hung up.

I laid there for a minute before I pulled my self up. I took a shower. As I always in there I put my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I dream the same dream every night. For two years, since the day he left. I slapped my hand hard against the wall. 'No!' I thought. Do not start this again. I'm moving into a new apartment and I'm going to forget about Derek. I'm going to move on, date. Find someone who's good for me and give them the rest of my heart. All the broken pieces I can manage to give.

I opened my eyes and turned off the water. I got dressed with a new determination. The apartment is uptown New York. I finally got the promotion so I can afford it. It's really nice, one of those fancy ones with the door man. There was a knock on the door. I tugged my t-shirt into place and went to go answer it. I opened the door to reveal a beaming Simon. "Hey Chloe!"

I gave him a half-smile, "Hey Simon, thanks again for helping me move."

His smile got bigger, "No problem! I love to help!"

He knows what today is. Everyone does. It's incredibly annoying that they think I can't handle this myself.

Simon and I loaded up the truck in silence. I'm glad he's quiet, as much as I love Simon, it's exhausting trying to pretend. Once we were done I took one last look around the apartment. I'm glad I'm moving. Being here is hard. All the memories of Derek and I.

I shut the door and handed the manager the keys, he nodded his thanks and I walked downstairs. As soon as Simon saw me he started the uhaul. He worked their part time so I got a discount on it. It helps since I don't have a car.

Once we started going Simon cleared his throat, "So I talked to Derek today."

I gripped the seat, "Oh." I tried to sound like I didn't care but it came out as a squeak. Simon could see right through it.

"Yeah," he started quietly, as if he's afraid to scare me. "he's having a hard time today too."

Suddenly I got angry, "Simon, he left me! Me. He shouldn't feel bad. I know it's in his nature and all but it's my problem. Not his."

Simon just nodded. I sighed, "Look I'm sorry, it's just a touchy subject."

He shut off the tuck and turned to look at me. "I know Chloe. Don't worry, it'll get better." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

* * *

An hour later we got everything in my apartment and were eating pizza. I actually forgot about you-know-who. The apartment was set up. All the boxes were in their respective room. After a while of just watching TV and hanging out I decided I wanted to meet my neighbor. I was at the end of the there was only one other person down here.

I even made cookies for them! I hopped up and told Simon what I was doing.

"Okay," he nodded, "I should be getting the truck back to work anyway. Call me later, if you still want to."

I was a little confused by the comment but nodded anyway and ran to the kitchen to grab the cookies. When I came back to the living room Simon was already gone. He was acting kind of strange. I shrugged it off and walked out of the apartment to the next one over.

I knocked on the door and rocked back and forth on my heels. I was already smiling when the door opened.

"Hi I'm-" I looked up and dropped the cookies.

Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Miss me!? I missed you! Thank you guys soooo so much for the get well's! It was so sweet! I will be updating I'm not your sister in the next day or so I have to finish the chapter! You ladies (and gents?) have waited long enough so without further ado, the next chapter!** **I know it's really short! I'll write more soon! I just wanted SOMETHING out here!**

"No I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed, and often, by someone who knows how."

-gone with the wind

* * *

CPOV

I have thought about killing Simon in a million different ways. He knew! That's why he left so quickly! I didn't even know what to say to Derek. He just stood there with his mouth open. I mean, I'm shocked too but he doesn't have to look so stupid. Especially since he's always bragging about how smart he is.

My brain had a mantra of 'I'm going to kill Simon' going on. I wasn't trying to be rude, I was hurt though. He did what he did because he didn't want me. I loved him so much, it destroyed me. All of that seemed too real with him standing right in front of me. He brought me back to reality, "What the hell are you doing here Chloe?" he deadpanned.

I instantly got angry, "I live here. Obviously,"

He snorted, it was unattractive in a very attractive way. Does that make sense? The sound sent a stab of pain to my chest. I still don't know why he left, why he hurt me so bad. Why would he do that to me? It was so unexpected, so out of character!

"Yes but why can't you find anywhere else to live? Why here? Are you stalking me?" he demanded.

"It's in my budget. It closer to work, it was the only place!" I felt the back of my eyes prickle; I knew I had to get out of there quickly. I turned on my heels and practically sprinted toward my door, I head him call my name but I ignored it. I locked the door and then slid down it, my back and palms pressed flat against it. I cried.

My brain faintly registered a ringing phone in the background but I didn't care. I just wanted it to stop. Everything. All the hurting, people not wanting me, being scared all the time! I was just so tired of it! At this point I was a blubbering mess. I don't even know how to fix any of it! My dad was killed by cabal before we beat them, the only people I had after that were Aunt Lauren, Kit, Derek, Simon and Tori. When Derek broke up with me I mostly lost contact with his family, I didn't want him avoiding them because of me.

I remember the day he broke up with me perfectly, my brain refused to let any memories fade at all;

_Flashback:_

_I just got back from visiting Tori and her new boyfriend Mike; she was so excited about me meeting him. She has mellowed out quite a bit with age. I walked in the door and instantly knew something was wrong. I walked in to our bedroom and noticed Derek's stuff was missing._

_"Derek?" I called, panic evident in my voice._

_"In the living room," he replied, he sounded tired as if he hadn't slept in days. I was instantly weary, he had his change just last week and it has gotten to be on a normal cycle of once a month. I walked out to the living room to see that he had all his bags packed and his head was in his hands._

_"Derek?" I asked quietly, almost shy-like, "Is something wrong?"_

_He took a deep breath and looked at me, "Chloe, this is not working. I thought you would be best for me, but I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to do this, act like I'm happy all the time; it's exhausting,"_

_I just stood there, I knew the other shoe would have to drop eventually I just didn't think the shoe would be Derek. He picked up his bags and just left. That was it. I don't know how long I stood there, seconds, hours, weeks, months, I couldn't tell you. I lost the best thing in my life. No correction, the best thing left me._

_End of flashback._


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know it's been awhile! I have no good excuse, but I will be trying to update at least once a week from now on! Promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

I think I might have sat there days, just staring into nothing I thought about just leaving, finding another apartment but I couldn't. I had already signed the lease for nine months. Sitting against the door – for who knows how long, I suddenly got angry. I couldn't let him do this to me, not again. I had to keep going, keep doing something right? I got up with a fierce determination. I washed my face, pulled my hair up into a messy bun and changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt and unpacked.

I started with my bedroom, after making sure that everything was perfect in there I moved into the kitchen. It took longer than my room because I had to organize the spices and such. When I finished with the kitchen I was going to unpack the living room next, when my stomach growled. I sighed trying to think back to the last time I ate. Seeing as I couldn't remember I decided to order pizza. As I waited I flopped back on my bed, not realizing how tired I was until I actually laid down.

I must have dozed off because I awoke to insistent knocking. I jumped up only pausing to grab my wallet and headed for the door. As I opened the door my head was down looking for the twenty in there, "Hey sorry abo-"

I cut off when I looked up and saw who it was, Derek. He had pizza in one hand and was rubbing the back of his neck with the other. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Derek," I said stiffly, "What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat, "I-uh, got your pizza?" he said it more as a question than a statement. I handed him the twenty grabbed my pizza and moved to shut the door. That would be way too easy though, so he stuck his hand out before I could shut it all the way.

"Chloe, can we please talk?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes and no matter how much I wanted to hate him, I couldn't and I definitely couldn't say no to him. I sighed and opened the door wider and gestured with my free hand for him to come in.

I closed the door and walked to the living room not looking back to see if he was following. Since the couch was still covered in plastic from the move I sat with my back against it. When I looked up Derek was standing there awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Derek you can sit down,"

He looked at me for a second and then walked over to where I sat and copied me by sitting crisscross. I put the pizza box in the space between us. I opened the lid gestured for him to have a piece, once he grabbed a slice I took one for myself. I thought it would be awkward with him, but it wasn't. After all we went through and it still wasn't awkward. That thought made me shift nervously, I wish it was awkward with him.

I in no way wanted to feel comfortable with him. Part of me just wanted to kick him out, the other part of me never wanted him to leave again. That was absurd; of course he was going to leave. He hadn't wanted me in the first place so why on earth would he want me now. I felt a pang in my chest and my breathing hitched. I couldn't go through that again, not with him. I shifted again and started hyperventilating. Derek's stupid werewolf senses noticed. He turned to face me and started to reach out to me, "Chloe? Are you okay?"

I quickly scrambled away from him, he was using that voice! The one that actually made me think he cared about me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. When I opened my eyes and looked in to his I had to look away again quickly, "What did you want to talk about Derek,"

His arms that were still outstretched as if to help her dropped to his sides. He looked away, sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I left, sorry for how sudden it was and I-"

He took a deep breath and looked straight at her, his piercing green eyes holding so much sincerity it made her ache, "I want a friendship with you, I feel bad. Tori, she misses you so much and my dad! Dad wants us all at family events because you are family Chloe. I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk and I really want things go back to the way they were."

I could tell that he really did want us as friends, but I just don't know I could do that. How can you be just friends with someone you are in love with? Someone who broke your heart no less. At the same time I wanted him in my life, even if it's just as a friend. I took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay,"


End file.
